INVISIBLE
by zhougirlz
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Jongin yang ingin merasa egois, karena Oh Sehun adalah miliknya!/ "Jika kau memanggil seseorang, kau harus melihat wajahnya, bear."/ "A-aku.."/ "Semua ini salah Sehuna.." / Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai/ KaiHun/ DONT FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

**INVISIBLE LOVE**

 **Author : kimykai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN AI**

 **THIS IS CRACK COUPLE GUYS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading^^

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Sehun.."

Sehun memutar badannya, seulas senyuman ia lemparkan pada lelaki yang beberapa detik lalu memanggil namanya. Sehun mendekat pada Jongin, ya nama lelaki itu Jongin atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin. Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Tidak, Jongin tidak pendek. Hanya saja sedari tadi lelaki manis itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Malu mungkin?

"Jika kau memanggil seseorang, kau harus melihat wajahnya, _bear_."

Badan Jongin menegang seketika, rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipi Jongin. Sehun menaikkan dagu Jongin agar ia melihat wajahnya. "Lihat aku, _bear_."

Lagi.

Rasa panas itu semakin menjadi di pipi Jongin. Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum ia mengusap lembut pipi Jongin yang memerah. _Baby bear_ -nya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

 _Wait-_

 _Baby bear_ -nya?

Jangan ngaku-ngaku kau Oh Sehun!

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Jongin, "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"A-aku.."

"Aku?" potong Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada, hanya ingin memanggil namamu saja." Jongin tersenyum manis.

Senyum yang sangat Sehun sukai. Senyum yang membuat Sehun terpesona saat pertama kali ia melihatnya. Senyuman yang mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Ya, senyuman Kim Jongin. Rasanya Sehun ingin menangis saat itu juga, menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan sendu. Sampai kapanpun, Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi Jonginnya. Apa Sehun salah?

"Jongin, apa aku salah jika aku menyukai seseorang yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain?"

Jongin terdiam, bibirnya terasa kaku untuk sekedar mengucapkan satu kata. Ia tahu, Jongin sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Karena Jongin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, tidak. Ini salah, perasaan ini tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Jongin sudah mempunyai kekasih, begitu pula Sehun.

"Semua ini salah Sehuna.." lirih Jongin.

Sehun mengepalkan tangan, mengatupkan rahangnya kesal, "Aku..tidak akan menyerah."

 _Brakk_

Dentuman pintu terdengar sangat kerasa saat Sehun membantingnya dengan kasar. Jongin hanya menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sendu, matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis. Tidak, Jongin tidak ingin menangis. Semua ini sudah keputusannya. Semuanya harus berakhir. Tidak ada Sehun lagi di hidupnya. Tapi, sayang. Seberapa keras seorang Kim Jongin mencoba untuk menghapus Oh Sehun dari hidupnya, itu tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil, yang ada adalah rasa cinta dan sayang semakin besar pada pemudah berkulit putih itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehuna.."

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Hey, selamat Sehuna.."

"Ya, terimakasih Chanyeol hyung."

Sehun tersenyum pada Chanyeol sekilas sebelum ia mengapit erat lengan tunangannya. Luhan, namja cantik dan manis yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi tunangan Sehun. Walaupun tubuhnya bereaksi pada Luhan, tapi mata dan hatinya selalu tertuju pada Jongin.

Jongin?

Ya. Lelaki manis berkulit tan itu berada di sebelah Chanyeol, kekasihnya. Sedari tadi Jongin selalu saja menunduk. Takut, ia terlalu takut untuk melihat Sehun.

"Aku dan Jongin akan segera menyusul kalian." Chanyeol berujar sembari mencium pipi kanan Jongin.

Jongin mengadahkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia mengangguk membenarkan perkataan sang kekasih dan tersenyum canggung pada Luhan dan Sehun. Tapi, dengan segera Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Sehun. Pria berkulit putih itu hanya memandang Jongin dengan pandangan datar.

Chanyeol masih sibuk berbicara dengan Luhan dan rekan kerjanya yang lain. Ya, Chanyeol adalah atasan Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya Luhan adalah sekretaris Chanyeol. Pada awalnya Chanyeol meminta Jongin untuk menjadi sekretarisnya, tapi dengan halus Jongin menolak tawaran kekasihnya. Jongin masih ingin melanjutkan _study_ -nya. Ia belum ingin bekerja.

Suasana canggung muncul begitu saja saat Luhan dan Chanyeol saling mangabaikan kekasihnya masing-masing. Jongin bergerak dengan resah. Ia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini, apalagi Sehun masih saja menatapnya.

DEG

Jongin serasa akan mati saat itu juga, saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan mengaitkannya. Jongin tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Sehun. Perasaan senang dan sedih bercampur dalam hati Jongin. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik, ia masih menginginkan Sehun. Sehun adalah miliknya. Ya, Sehun adalah milik Jongin.

 _'Jadi, bolehkah aku egois?'_

Sehun tersenyum menatap Jongin sebelum ia berbisik pelan pada Jongin, "Tenang saja _baby bear_ , semua ini akan berakhir. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku."

 **END or TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jreng jreng jreng..**

 **Alooooo kimykai bawa drabble, eh atau prolog? Wkwk**

 **Tadinya mau bikin romance, eh malah sesat ke sad. Hihi**

 **Maaf ya FF nya hancur kaya gini T.T**

 **Efek habis lebaran jadi gini T_T**

 **Mau sequel? Hayooo reviewnya jangan lupa ^^**

 **Min. 10 saya lanjut deh. Hehe nyari inspirasi dulu tapi -_-**

 **Kalau review nya bisa diatas 10, nanti saya kasih HunKai Family deh wkwk**

 **GO REVIEW GUYSS**

 **Maaf saya ngk bisa nulis siapa-siapa aja yang review. Tapi, BIG THANKS buat kalian yang sudah review di FF OUR CUTE BABY. Saya seneng banget ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ love kimykai and EXO**


	2. Chapter 2 : I Have to Go

**INVISIBLE**

 **Author : kimykai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN AI**

 **THIS IS CRACK COUPLE GUYS!**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING^^

 _Chapter 2 : I Have To Go_

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

Suara jantung yang terpompa dengan cepat sangat terdengar ditelinga pemiliknya tatkala ia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tidak percaya. Entah kenapa, padahal apa yang dilihat Jongin saat ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada kehidupannya, tapi Jongin merasakan hal lain, ia sangat merasa cemas dan gelisah. Kakinya tak henti untuk setia bergetar, kuku-kuku indahnya yang saling beradu membuat suara gesekan sangat kecil.

PUKK

"Kau sedang apa, _baby bear_?"

Suara itu hampir saja membuat Jongin tewas saat itu juga. Oh, katakan saja jika Jongin terlalu berlebihan.

"A-aa tidak Sehuna." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ia menggeser sedikit badannya berusaha untuk menutupi pintu yang agak terbuka lebar itu. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Jongin tidak ingin Sehun merasa sakit hati jika nanti ia melihatnya.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Untuk apa kau menutupinya? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Jongin memandang Sehun dengan tatapan kaget, bagaimana bisa Sehun bersikap santai seperti itu disaat ia tahu bahwa tunangannya berselingkuh.

"Bahkan aku akan menemuinya sekarang."

Jongin hanya terdiam, bukankah tadi Sehun biasa saja? Apa sekarang Sehun merasa marah? Lalu, apakah Sehun akan melabrak Luhan saat ini juga? Tidak, tidak. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkannya. Akan ada tontonan gratis jika hal itu terjadi.

Wajah Jongin yang sedang bingung sangat manis dimata Sehun, bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut, dan lirikan matanya yang tak bisa diam. Sehun jadi ingin menerkam Jongin saat ini juga.

"Kau tunggu di sini, baby bear. Aku akan kembali." Sehun mencium sekilas pipi kanan Jongin sebelum ia sedikit menggeser badan Jongin dengan pelan, dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ia tuju.

'Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun?' Jongin memang sangat penasaran sekali dengan masalah orang lain. Eh, tapi kan Sehun bukan orang lain bagi Jongin. Ah, memikirkan hal seperti itu membuat pipi Jongin memerah.

K

I

M

Y

K

A

I

"Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan buku nan tebalnya seketika terkaget saat suara itu memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Maksudmu?" Jongin menutup bukunya dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas.

"Bear..."

Jongin tersenyum manis, setia untuk menunggu ucapan berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi ke LA." lanjut Sehun.

Jongin terdiam, perkataan Sehun membuat saraf bahagianya menjadi hilang begitu saja. Apakah Sehun pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini karena ia baru saja putus hubungan dengan Luhan? Apa sebegitu sakitnya kah? Hey, tentu saja sakit.

Jongin tersenyum canggung pada Sehun, "Oh, baiklah."

Jongin tidak ingin berbicara panjang saat ini, moodnya sudah sangat hancur saat ini.

"Kau tunggu aku ya, bear. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu." Sehun mendekat pada Jongin. Mengapitkan tangannya dengan tangan Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu." sambung Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Jongin.

Dan saat itu Jongin hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan hampa.

 _'Aku akan menunggumu Oh Sehun.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang masih inget sama FF ini? Pasti tidak ada ya T_T**

 **Pertama saya kasih pendek dulu ya, mau lihat seberapa reviewnya dulu. Kalau misalnya nanti bisa sampai 40 review pasti saya lanjut.**

 **Jadi, yang sudah baca FF abal-abal ini bisa sumbangkan review kalian? Terimakasih.**

 **w/love KimyKai and EXO**


	3. Chapter 3 : Game is Over

**INVISIBLE**

 **Author : kimykai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **WARNING! THIS IS YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ SHOUNEN AI**

 **THIS IS CRACK COUPLE GUYS!**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING^^

Chapter 3 : Game is Over

 _Sehun berjalan dengan angkuh memasuki ruangan yang terdapat papan nama dimeja yang bertuliskan 'Lu Han'. Kekasih yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya sebulan yang lalu. Lelaki tampan nan cantik yang sedang membelakangi Sehun saat ini sedang asik melakukan canda dan tawa dengan rekan kantornya. Minseok. Lebih tepatnya rekan bisnis perusahaan Sehun._

 _"Hai, hyung." Sapa Sehun. Mendudukkan tubuhnya pada meja kerja Luhan. Tangannya terayun untuk mengambil pena yang berada di samping kertas putih bersih._

 _"Sehuu-n." Suara parau itu terdengar pelan di telinga Sehun. Tanpa mengadahkan kepalanya, lelaki pucat itu tersenyum menyeringai. Suara itu bisa menjelaskan bahwa semua ini akan segera berakhir dan ia bisa segera pergi dari permainan busuk._

 _"A-aku bis.."_

 _"Tidak perlu." Potong Sehun. Seringaian di bibirnya masih setia terukir, tangannya bergerak-gerak untuk menulis sesuatu dikertas putih kosong._

 _Sehun beranjak dari duduknya tat kala ia selesai dengan acara menulisnya. Berjalan mendekat pada Luhan yang menundukkan kepalan, tak kembali dilihatnya Minseok di ruangan tersebut. Sehun bisa menyimpulkan jika tunangannya itu menyuruh sang selingkuhan untuk pergi._

 _Selingkuhan?_

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Ia juga berselingkuh bukan?_

 _"Sehun.." Luhan berucap lirih. Menatap pada selembar kertas yang dipegang oleh Sehun. Luhan bisa mengetahui apa isi kertas tersebut karena Sehun dengan jelas memperlihatkan tulisan itu pada tunangannya. Air mata tidak dapat terbendung, dengan begitu lihai air berharga itu jatuh pada lantai yang kotor._

 _'GAME IS OVER'_

 _Dan Sehun? Lelaki tampan itu berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Menyisakan Luhan dan tangisannya._

K

I

M

Y

K

A

Cling

Pintu cafe terbuka tatkala seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam masuk. Lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi dan kulit kecoklatan yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita. Tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan para wanita itu, Jongin berjalan dengan cepat, menuju meja nomor 7 yang berada dipojokan cafe tersebut.

"Lama sekali." Chanyeol menggerutu kesal tatkala Jongin sudah berada di hadapannya. Lelako jangkung itu sudah menunggi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Terdengar cukup lama.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Maafkan aku hyung. Jalanan begitu macet tadi."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya sebelum berhasil mengacakkan rambut coklat sang kekasih, "Aku merindukanmu. Beberapa hari ini kau sulit ditemui."

Jongin terdiam sejenak, berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang rasional atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin Jongin harus berkata bahwa ia sedang patah hati karena kepergian Sehun. Tidak. Jongin tidak setega itu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan Jongin tidak ingin menyakitinya.

'Karena Chanyeol hyung sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku.'

"Aku pergi menemui Ibu." Jawab Jongin dengan mantap sebelum mengambil secangkir kopi yang sudah Chanyeol pesankan untuknya.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa, sayang."

Hari itu Jongin memutuskan untuk bersama Chanyeol. Pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Senyum, tawa dan canda menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Saling mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain, seakan ada lem yang menepel pada tangan mereka. Tangan Chanyeol yang besar begitu nyaman di tangan Jongin. Dan itu sempat membuat Jongin melupakan Sehun. Ragu untuk mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa.

'Aku mencintai Sehun.'

H

U

N

K

A

I

Bunyi sepatu melangkah menggema di lorong apartemen mewah disalah satu kota Los Angel. Suara langkah tersebut terhenti saat Sehun berhasil menemukan apartemen yang itujunya. Sebelum Sehun berhasil menyentuh bel yang berada disamping kiri tempatnya berdiri, pintu apartemen sudah terbuka seakan menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang telah dinantikan. Tanpa basa basi pemuda tampan itu melenggang masuk.

Sesuatu yang pertama Sehun lihat adalah pigura besar keluarga besar Oh yang terpampang dengan pada dinding ruang tamu. Sehun tersenyum kecut, tak akan lama lagi tidak aka nada dirinya dalam foto tersebut.

"Kau sudah datang." Seseorang datang dan menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

Sehun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya tanpa rasa hormat kepada sang ayah. Tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hanya ekspresi datar yang ia berikan pada sang ayah. Sungguh tidak sopan memang. Tetapi itulah Oh Sehun. Hubungannya dengan sang ayah adalah sangat buruk. Hal itu terjadi sekitar lima tahun yang lalu saat orangtuanya bercerai, dimana Sehun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama ibunya ke Seoul.

"Duduklah dulu. Kau pasti lelah." Ucap ayahnya seraya menarik pelan tangan Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya, tetapi dengan cepat Sehun menghempaskan tangan sang ayah. Tuan Oh tersenyum, ia memaklumi sifat anaknya yang sangat membenci dirinya.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" Suara lembut itu terdengar begitu menjijikan ditelinga Sehun.

"Tentang perjanjian kita dulu. Kau masih mengingatnya Tuan Oh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Haloooo KimyKai update satu chapter lagi ^^**

 **Aku ngerasa kalau chapter ini ngk rame banget wkwk**

 **Efek kena writing block jadi gini.**

 **Maaf ya tidak bisa panjang-panjang T_T**

 **Mau dilanjut aja atau udahan?**

 **Yang sudah baca tolong berikan support kalian dengan cara review okay?**

 **Thankchuuuu~~**

 **w/ Love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
